


Angry

by theRadioStarr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and One-Shots [25]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, solavellan sort of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by @nothisis-ridiculous on Tumblr: angry kiss! For whoever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry

**Author's Note:**

> I did not imagine writing this like this.

“And on top of it all,” Solas spat out, finally turning to look at her over his shoulder, “a  _shemlen.”_

Lupa sighed aggressively in response. “What is  _that_  supposed to mean?”

He stalked over to her; she stood her ground but had to admit that he was terrifying in his anger. He was never angry like this, not with her.  _Never_  with her. So what was wrong?

“You are one of the People,” Solas said to her, only inches away, each word clipped and dripping with contempt. “You would be  _nothing_  if not for me. I raised you above your brethren so you could  _save_ them, and you betray them by laying with a  _shem_!”

“Oh, and you have a better idea, do you? Want to marry me off to some other proper elven man? No care for what  _I_  want, for what makes  _me_  happy, anymore?” Lupa glared right back, her temper starting to really flare. “You would never have done this to me before. Why are you doing this now?” 

They stared each other in the eye for a good ten seconds, in ringing silence, before Solas pounced on her. 

His lips were rough against hers, forceful, insistent. She didn’t move, didn’t respond, but he pried her mouth open anyway, and then her instict took over; she  _had_  to respond, to roll her tongue against his, even as every part of her screamed that she was  _angry_ , and she didn’t love him like this. She  _didn’t_ ,  _really_ , so why was she still kissing him back? What was  _wrong_  with her? 

Finally she pulled away, leaving them both gasping for air. They glared at each other, livid, for another ten seconds before Lupa swept wordlessly out of the room. 

She left through the door to Cullen’s office. Since Solas wasn’t listening to words anymore, she didn’t think there was any other way to make her intentions clear. 


End file.
